Inspiration
by XboneX
Summary: Clay thinks of his life before the temple. He was grateful that today could be just like any other again.  A collection of one-shots
1. High

**This is going to be a collection of one hundred one-shots. Yes I know this has been done before, but it still sounded like fun. The summary for this story will change, depending what the one-shot is about. This will mainly get updated, when I'm hit with inspiration. Also the rating will change depending on the story, but it will be between K+ to T. **

**So this story is based off the song Faster, by Matt Nathanson. (LOVE HIM). The rating is K+ for this one.**

**Title: High**

#####

Faster, faster.

The scent carried in the air, drifting teasingly through the trees. As the scent of strawberry's became stronger, his blood pressure rose, but in a good way. His heart began to beat faster, and faster.

He continued to walk down the barely visible path, trying to be quiet. He loved to sneak up on unsuspecting people, especially her. He couldn't control the urge. She was going to yell at him, he knew it, but he would let her yell, she was worth it. He was a disaster as a leader when he got in these moods. But he loved the high that came with it.

He could see the back of her head, her ebony hair in a ponytail at the nape of her neck. His green eyes gained a mischievous glint amongst the fun that already shined. He watched his step, avoiding leaves or sticks, or even bugs that would make a squishy noise if he stepped on them. When he was right behind her, and she was still oblivious, he grabbed her around her waist, lifting her off her feet.

He felt her take in a mouthful of air, her stomach expanding. She let out a shriek, but it soon turned to a playful one as she turned her head to see him. His heart beat even faster as he saw her smile, and his knees grew week.

"Rai!" she giggled. He only held on to her tighter, not willing to let this siren like girl down. He knew that she appreciated the fun, but would want to get back to work. She preferred to get things done as soon as possible.

"Raimundo let me down." She whispered to him, but he didn't listen, why would he want to listen. He just stood there holding her laughing. His laughter started to die down, when he could feel the anger in her rising like the sun in the morning. But he still wasn't ready to let her down, until after she yelled.

"We are supposed to be looking for a Shen Gong Wu! You are supposed to make sure we don't get distracted, oh leader, and you're the one causing distractions! Now put me down." She half screamed.

He still let a laugh past his lips, letting her go. How he loved his little hot head. She always went straight to the point. He knew though that she was going to be mad for a little bit. That's how well he knew her. He knew her as much as she unknowingly controlled him. As she started to walk, he followed, excited for what was about to happen, once her anger was gone that is. But he knew how to speed up the process.

'_cause I jump back, crash, I crawl I beg and steal, I follow you yeah you own me and you make my heart beat faster'_ he hummed slightly.

He saw Kimiko stop in front of him, and that beautiful smile spread to her lips as she turned around. "You're a terrible singer."

Raimundo smiled, as she reached out her hand to him. His heart began to beat faster, as he reached his hand to hers. When he made the contact, a shiver went through his system, rattling his bones.

He was defiantly high on this girl, and would never quit.


	2. Haunted

**I was hit with inspiration. Of course it was halloweeny inspiration.**

**This one is kinda scary, and I have no idea where it came from. I still hope you enjoy it, and don't get overly scared. I don't think it's too scary, but it does tend to send a chill through your system.**

**Title: Haunted**

**Rating: T (For creepiness.)**

**Summary: Panic caused her to run. This creature caused her to be afraid, and she didn't know what to do, except run.**

….?

Kimiko dodged to the left, then slid on her knees under a low branch. She immediately got to her feet, and continued to run. Leaves crunched as she ran atop of them. Reaching up, she grabbed a hold of a branch, and swung herself on top of it, and climbed the tree as high as she could. She looked below her, as she regained her breath. When looking up, through the few scarce leaves, she could see the crescent moon. The dark sky contrasted almost hauntingly with the moon.

The haunting feeling reminded her of what she was even doing in the middle of the woods. With that, she started leaping across other branches, leaving yellow and brown leaves floating behind her. She heard someone below her, and she cursed to herself for taking the break.

_It_ caught up with her.

All she was doing was returning from a walk. She had left to go watch the sunset, and started walking back under the moon and stars after. As she was walking back, this thing attacked her. She never even got a look at it before it took her through some black portal, dumping her in the woods. She didn't even know if these were the woods near the temple. Her panic started to come back, just like when she started running in a random direction.

She almost let out a whimper when she saw the ending of the trees, meaning she would be out in the open. She stopped about three trees away from the clearing of tall grass. She was going to go back into the forest, mainly because there were more places to stay hidden, and she wouldn't be out in the open. Her plan was unfortunately foiled, as something pulled her down from the branch.

She landed hard on her shoulder, and she cried out in pain. Before she even got the chance to think about standing up, she started being dragged out into the clearing, on her back. She attempted to grab onto anything to stop her from being dragged, but could only dig her nails into the dirt, which provided little help.

She let out a scream in fear and frustration. She couldn't even see anything holding her ankle, but she could feel it. It released her as soon as she was in the middle of the clearing. She sat up, in some pain, and guessed she had scrapes and cuts all over her, but she didn't want to look. She didn't want to take her eyes off her surroundings, afraid of what would happen if she did.

She started to stand slowly amongst the grass. She wished the others were there with her, maybe then she wouldn't be as scared. Maybe she would actually be able to concentrate enough to use her fire. Maybe she should have kicked that damn soccer ball around with Raimundo.

She heard a noise behind her, and immediately whipped around, but once again, nothing was there. She wanted to cry, but willed herself not to. She didn't want to show anymore weakness in front of this thing.

She heard the noise again, but to her right. It happened again, and again. She slowly turned her head to the right, eyes wide with fear. When she turned her head completely, she let out cry of fear at the man standing about ten feet away from her.

He had white skin, and eyes like black holes, and was bald. He wore traditional Chinese clothing, from centuries ago, which was black and white. If she had to guess an age, he quite literally looked like he would be only in his twenties. Yet the fact that he still looked ghostly, and quite frankly dead, she was petrified.

Suddenly, he was right in front of her, and she froze even more. This thing put either hand on the side of her face, and spoke in a low gravelly voice. "You have such a beautiful soul."

Kimiko didn't know what came over her, but she started to sob. "Please just let me go. Just let me go. Leave me alone." Her voice cracked in several places, and fear just kept her rooted in her spot, crying.

"I cannot do that sweet child." He whispered, and leaned down in front of Kimiko, his face inches from hers, and he started breathing in.

Kimiko could feel herself weaken, and could see a reddish white vapor leave her mouth, and enter into his. The only thing she could do was let more tears leak down her face. She felt her knee's give out beneath her, and she fell, this creature still weakening her with whatever he was doing.

"KIMIKO!"

The screams stopped the creature from breathing in Kimiko's qi, although he didn't let go of her until he was tackled.

She collapsed on the ground, confused why a cowboy was running by her in China. She then saw a blur of… yellow. These things seemed familiar but bizarre. She was scared, not only this…this monster, and these strange people, but she couldn't even remember how she got to this field of grass.

"Earth!" She felt the ground shake, and heard a loud bang.

"Water!" sprinkles of water hit her, and rushing water was heard. "Ice!" the sound of small cracks, like ice cubes being dropped into water, seemed to echo.

"Wind!" she could feel the force of the wind, the noise of rushing leaves over her head.

A giant shatter, and a high pitched ghostly scream rushed into her ears, and she herself let out scream.

She then felt arms wrap around her, and she started to cry even more.

"Ssshhh… Kimi, your safe." She recognized the voice, but couldn't remember a name or a face.

She then felt a hand stroke her hair soothingly. "Eu te amo."

She then felt memories flood back to her. The sunset, being attacked, running through the forest that monster. But most of all she remembered her friends. Clay, the cowboy. Omi, that yellow blur.

Then the arms around her. The voice comforting her. She remembered Raimundo.

…..?

Kimiko's eyes shot open, her heart beating through her chest.

She lay there, regaining her breath. It had just been a nightmare. An all too realistic nightmare.

She brought her hands too her head, but her elbow hit something soft, but firm. A grunt then came from behind her. Her head was resting in the crook of Raimundo's neck, and he had his arms wrapped around her protectively.

She then realized she was in the infirmary, and was starting to wonder if her nightmare was just a nightmare.

She could see Clay on the couch, his hat on his face, sleeping. She looked over to the other chair, seeing Omi curled up in a ball. Looking above Omi, at the clock, her eyes widened. It was three in the morning.

She was concerned now. She didn't remember going to sleep, but she remembered the nightmare, like it was a very recent memory.

"Kimiko." She heard Raimundo gasp. "Your okay!"

She turned her head to look at him, only to have him kiss her. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was enough to take her breath away, once again. He began stroking her hair again, and she rested her head against his chest.

"What…what happened?" she whispered, nervously. She didn't like the tremble in her own voice, it answered her question for her.

Master Fung was then standing in the doorway of the infirmary, interrupting the conversation that was about begin. "Thank Dashi your awake."

Kimiko then repeated her question. "What happened?"

She felt Raimundo hold her tighter, right before Master Fung spoke again.

"Jiang Shi."

….?

**Jiang Shi is a Chinese vampire. They drain people of their qi (life force). I kind of changed it around a teeny bit, but not much. I didn't want him to look like a zombie, like I read. Plus I read a few differnet sites, and one told me that women were usually their prey. But like I said earlier, no idea where it came from.**


	3. HideNSeek

**More Halloween inspiration here, but its on a lighter note. I even added a little fluff at the end, cause I couldn't resist. Also I'm sorry I didn't have time to edit. :(**

**Rated K**

**Summery: Hide-n-seek was supposed to be fun, not give you a heart-attack.**

()()()()()()()

It was the middle of the night at the Xiaolin Temple, but that didn't mean that no one was awake.

Master Fung had them doing one of the rare training sessions at night. It helped them with their stealth abilities, fighting skills, and their senses in the dark. Although, the monks didn't mind this training, in fact, it was their favorite way to train.

The only thing they didn't like about it though was they never knew when the old man was going to spring it on them. Something that they didn't like, it woke them up at about one o'clock in the morning. And sometimes after a long day of training or Wu hunts, sleep was the only thing that they wanted.

Currently, Master Fung was standing on the balcony of one of the temple buildings that was in the back. This gave him the vantage point of the whole temple, and therefore, he could see his students. He had Dojo wrapped around his neck, and Raimundo standing next to him, who had a wide grin on his face.

"You may go now." Master Fung finally told Raimundo who leaped off the ledge of the balcony, his grin still on his face.

"You know he plans on scarring them don't you." Dojo asked from Fung's shoulder.

"Well I do enjoy seeing a good scare." Fung grinned. "But this game of Hide-n-go-seek will also help them develop their other four senses, so they don't always have to rely on their sight."

Dojo nodded his head. "So you did this on purpose."

"Precisely."

"BOO!"

Dojo let his scream of bloody murder echo straight into Fung's ear, before he dove in to his robes. Master Fung also gave a jump in surprise, but wasn't nearly as scared as the dragon hiding in his vest.

Fung turned around to see Raimundo handing upside down, holding onto the rafters, and his goofy grin plastered across his face, as he started to laugh.

"I scarred you two!" He laughed. "I knew I would get Dojo, but the fact that I got you to jump, oh man! That was priceless."

"Young monk, maybe I forgot to mention that you are being timed." Fung scowled.

"Don't worry Fungster; I have this in the bag." He said as he flipped down, landing on his feet.

"You are down to thirteen minutes."

"Fine." Raimundo grumbled as he jumped off the balcony, yet again.

Dojo crawled out of Master Fung's robes, still shaking. "I-I knew it was him the whole t-t-i-ime."

Fung gave Dojo a sideways glare before looking out over the entire temple. "Of course."

He then saw Raimundo's shadow jump down from the roof belonging to the kitchen, heading closer towards the training yard. Yes, this was bound to be interesting.

()()()()()()()

Clay was in the center of the temple. The bushes and the tree's arranged in the circle provided enough shadows, and thick enough brush to hide his height, and rather large form. He couldn't help that he was big boned. Plus his muscles grew over the years, due to training and everything.

Raimundo was seeking the three warriors. Clay had to wonder what Master Fung was thinking letting their leader be the seeker. He was going to do something to scare him worse than his Aunt Pearl riding her poor donkey, Buttons, who weighed less then Pearl.

"Poor Buttons." He spoke aloud, then covered his mouth, hoping no one heard him, especially Raimundo.

He hoped that Raimundo was searching for him between the cracks of the buildings. That would have been the more logical place for him to hide, but it would have been the more obvious. He was hoping he was able to throw Rai off his trail, and anyone else for that matter.

He knew that Omi or Kimiko would be willing to sell him out, if it meant that they would win this little game. He also admitted though that he would do the same in a heartbeat. Although he wasn't sure where those two were roaming 'round.

That very thought caused him to glance around him real quickly, becoming slightly more paranoid. He peeked out from the side of the tree trunk, and poked his head through the perfectly trimmed bushes. He didn't see anything, so he went slowly back into the darkness of his hiding spot.

As soon as he pulled his head back in, he felt a breeze ruffle the leaves above him. He became a little bit more paranoid, at that fact. Was it just the regular breeze, a breeze belonging to a certain prankster. He sat for a few minutes, barely letting his stomach expand, and decided that it was just a regular wind, for he couldn't hear anything, or sense anything.

The breeze then returned, but it seemed that it carried the smell of… was that sausage and potatoes.

From a distance of about fifteen feet, Raimundo grinned as a tan hat, popped out from the top of the bush, and moved ever so slowly to the edge. He waved his hand forward, sending another small breeze.

He watched Clay crawl out of the bush cautiously, looking to either side. He was in blue pajama pants, and a long sleeved brown shirt, but still managed to pull a fork out of somewhere. Raimundo furrowed his brow in confusion, but also decided that keeping a sausage and some potatoes stored away for such an occasion was also strange.

When he saw Clay pick up the plate, and start to retreat back to his hiding spot, he moved soundlessly from building to building, eventually making his way also to the center of the temple, but the opposite side of Clay.

Clay's stomach corrupted his logical sense. He knew it had to be a trap, but his stomach told him that it was very normal for a plate of food appear in the middle of the courtyard. He stuck his fork into the sausage, picking up the whole thing. He took a bite, and began chewing, quite loudly for a matter of fact.

Raimundo was now in the tree above Clay, a giant smirk on his face. He then reached into his pocket, pulling out a very large centipede. He had discovered the cowboys fear of the bug on a Wu hunt. He knew that it would come in handy one of these days.

He slowly lowered the bug down into the mashed potatoes with his wind. He had to keep himself from laughing, as Clay stuck his fork into the spuds, scooping up the bug with it.

Clay swallowed his hunk of sausage, and went straight for the potatoes. He scooped up over half of the potatoes with one fork full, along with the squirming centipede. Clay licked his lips, still not able to see the small bug.

Raimundo was practically falling off the branch in anticipation. He couldn't wait for his Texan friend to scream bloody murder at the bug. It felt like time was passing extremely slow, but in actuality is had only been about forty-five seconds.

When the heap of potatoes was about to enter Clay's watering mouth, the cowboy went cross-eyed. His eyebrows shot up, and the plate went flying from his hands, and the fork went sailing away from him.

"GOOD MOTHER OF GOD!" came Clay's shout of shock echoing throughout the temple, so even Master Fung and Dojo could hear it as if he was standing right next to them.

"I believe that Raimundo has found Clay." Master Fung stated.

"In great time too. He still has eleven minutes and thirty-eight seconds left." Dojo added in astonishment.

Clay had jumped out of the bushes, and now had a hand over his heart, breathing quite fast.

Well Clay had been distracted, Raimundo changed his position so he was right next to Clay, but was wearing a mask. He then slapped his hand on Clay's shoulder, and drawled in a Texan accent, or attempted.

"I reckon that this game is over for you."

Clay turned his head to the side, and jumped again, with a scream of surprise, to see his sisters face. Realization started to spread through his face, as he realized it was just a mask, and could see some brown hair peeking out.

"Dammit Rai! You couldn't play this game like normal!"

Raimundo removed the mask, a confused expression on his face. "This isn't the normal way." but his confused façade was ruined win his grin spread to his face.

Clay only gave him a glare before starting turning to retreat to the meeting point after you had been caught, which was where Master Fung was.

"Mau perdedor." Rai called after him, but Clay merely waved his hand in the air, as if he was gesturing whatever.

Rai easily brushed it off and grinned. 'Who is next.' he thought, rubbing his hands together.

()()()()()()()

Omi was hiding under the overhang of the shingles on the wall surrounding the temple. He had decided this would be a very logical spot, because he could see anyone moving below him.

'Besides' he thought to himself. 'Only I am smart and skilled enough to hide near the wall.'

He had his feet lodged between the cracks of the shingles, and was holding on to wall, and the edge of the shingles. He slowly crept along, so we could keep scanning the perimeter, so Raimundo would not sneak up on him.

He assumed that Clay's scream was due to Raimundo, and Omi was not going to admit defeat to Raimundo, and he would most certainly not let Kimiko last longer than he. After all Kimiko was a girl.

He had finally managed to crawl, so he was near the entrance of the temple. He did not see any movement, and thought he had this in the purse.

"I always knew I was smarter than Raimundo." Omi whispered to himself.

But what Omi didn't know was that Raimundo was walking above him the whole time.

Raimundo mocked Omi, opening and closing his hand, well he had his faced all scrunched up. He wasn't going to scare Omi as bad as Clay, but now he was going to make sure this night would haunt Omi for years.

Raimundo then disappeared. He needed to get to the garden, where he knew that a few squirrels were probably sleeping.

Sure enough, when he peeked his eye in the a small hole in one of the tree's he had found two squirrels. He reached in, and picked each up, and shoved them in a bag, that just happened to be in the garden. He than ran into the temple, and headed for Master Fung's room.

He knew this had to be where Fung took everything he confiscated from him. He had two closets in the room, and one seemed to be bursting at the seems. Rai grinned as he went over to the door and opened it.

A landslide of junk soon slid out past Raimundo's feet, but the only thing he was interested in was a bag of stuffed squirrels that he had decorated Omi's room with a few months back. He had easily found the black garbage bag sitting on the shelf and grabbed it, heading back to the outer walls of the temple.

Omi was still by the front gates of the temple, contemplating what his next move should be. She he go see where Kimiko was, and attempt to sabotage her attempts to win this game, or stay hidden. Or maybe would do both.

Omi smiled, and decided that he would be able to do both. He then started to crawl faster under the overhang, to search for Kimiko.

Raimundo was watching Omi from behind one of the temple buildings smiling. He loved how well he knew the minds of his teammates. He knew Clay would always listen to his stomach first, and Omi would never want to loose to a girl.

Of course how he found was totally random, but it had worked out for the best that Kimiko's hiding spot was still a mystery, because he knew that it would keep Omi on edge. But even if he had found Kim first, Omi still wouldn't have been that hard, seeing as he was yellow, and had bright blue pj's and a blue sleeping hat on. It stands out in the dark.

Omi was scurrying along, when suddenly, he grabbed something other than a shingle. He pulled it out curious, but immediately had to let go of his hold on the shingle to cover his mouth. He was holding on to a squirrel.

He was hanging upside down by his foot, when he slowly calmed down, and saw that it was stuffed. He let it fall to the ground. He started to crawl again, not giving another thought to the creature. As he made it only another five feet, one fell out from between the cracks, its head right in Omi's face.

Omi bit his lip to keep from screaming, but a high pitched squeal still emanated. Omi then was starting to get nervous. The squirrel was stuffed, but it didn't make any less scary. Then it was the thought of whether this was Raimundo's doing, or… was he invading squirrel territory, and they were giving him there signs of warning.

Omi started to chew his lip, and quickly glanced around him, but didn't sense anything. "R-R-aimundo w-wouldn't be clever en-nough to f-f-find me." Omi whispered to himself, hoping it would calm him down, but his fears then only grew at the thought of the squirrels being the ones attacking him.

Raimundo could see the apprehension in Omi's movements, found practially smell his fear. He had to keep himself from snickering, but failed. He was lucky Omi was distracted with the squirrels, or this plan of his would have been ruined.

Omi moved another five feet, only for his hand to touch something furry, once again. He was now mad, thinking this had to be Raimuno's doing now. Another stuffed squirrel! He pulled the creature out, only to have the 'stuffed' squirrel squirm in his hand, so it was looking at him.

The squirrel blinked at Omi, wiggling its whiskers.

"SQUIRREL! EEEEPPPPEE!"

Once again the yell of fear rang through the ears of the three on the balcony.

"Dang! Nine minutes and fifty-two seconds left." Dojo announced.

"I wonder what scream were goin' at hear next. Kimiko's scream of fear, or Raimundo's scream of pain." Clay said scratching his head.

"Twenty on Raimundo." Dojo said holding out his hand.

Omi fell from the shingles, landing on the ground with a thud.

"Hhhaa!" Raimundo wheezed in laughter. "Whose the smart one now!"

Omi pouted as he stood up from the ground, brushing dust from his pajama's. "That was an exceptionally mean joke."

"Call me dumb again Omi, and you will never escape the squirrels. Me and those squirrels are like this." Raimundo said crossing his fingers together.

"I will be heading back to home base now."

"Hey chrome-dome, could you take this bag with you? Master Fung wanted it." Raimundo asked nonchalantly.

"Fine."

Raimundo leaned against the wall, waiting for Omi's curiosity to get the better of him, which didn't take long.

"MAASSTTERRR FFUUNNNNNGG!"

'Two down, one to go.' Raimundo thought well chuckling to himself.

()()()()()()()()()()

Kimiko sat under the wooded bridge in the garden. She had heard Omi and Clay's scream, and knew that she was the only one left.

She would prefer to be hiding inside somewhere, where the chilly night air couldn't reach her. Besides there were better places to hide in there. Outside was more difficult. The only places really to hide were between the buildings, or behind a tree.

Of course Omi is smaller, he could fit under the overhang.

'What idiot hinds in an overhang.' she thought to herself.

She had seen Omi crawling under there earlier, and was tempted to reveal his location in some sort of attempt, but decided she would have better chances of winning this game if she stayed hidden. Besides she wasn't about to let Raimundo scare her.

So she leaned back against the wooden underbelly of the bridge, closing her eyes hoping that she wouldn't have bags under her eyes in the morning.

Raimundo sat atop one of the roofs, overlooking the temple garden. He knew she was somewhere in here, but he wasn't sure where. He ruled out the rose bushes, the fountain and the trees. He knew Kimiko was smart enough to choose somewhere simple, but utterly unobvious.

He looked about, then finally decided to send his wind out, hoping he had perfected this technique enough so that he could actually single her out amongst the other things his wind wandered over. He closed his eyes, and inhaled, then slowly exhaled, the wind rustling the leaves as he did so.

Kimiko pulled the sweatshirt she was able to grab closer to her. She felt the wind blow through the bridge. She wished that Master Fung would give more of a warning to these things, so she could be properly dressed. Currently she had on an old pair of sweatpants, that were almost to small for her around her legs, but still was a little loose around her hips. She was happy they were black though, so she blended in better, but the holes in them didn't help.

The sweatshirt she had though was Rai's. It was green and said Brazil across it. They met in the lounge room they had, and it was lying on the couch. When Fung said they were going outside, she didn't think twice.

She was starting to wonder if time was almost up. She wanted to go back to bed, and she did not want to get scared by Raimundo. She heard leaves blow across the stone ground, but didn't let them get to her. Chances were that was how Omi and Clay got caught.

Raimundo opened his eyes from the roof, and a Cheshire grin spread on his lips. "Gottcha!" he cheered as he jumped down from the roof, heading to the decorative bridge near the wildflower area of the garden.

Once he got closer to the bridge, he closed his eyes, and focused on the air. Sure enough, he could feel air leaving Kimiko's noise, then being inhaled once again. He started to creep silently towards the bridge hoping that his plan to scare her would work without her noticing him first.

Kimiko pulled her knees to her chest. She wasn't use to the chill in the air yet, and hoped she could climb back in her bed. She couldn't risk using her fire to warm her back up, because then the glow would be obvious, and she was a sitting duck for Raimundo.

She buried her head into her knees, but kept her sense of hearing heightened. She heard the leaves rustle again in the breeze, and the already fallen leaves scuffle on the ground. She didn't hear anything else, and she wasn't sure if Rai knew where she was or not.

She lifted her head back up, and checked either side of the bridge for anything suspicious, but found nothing. She was getting anxious for one of two reasons. The bell Fung would ring would ring to single the end of time would scare, or Raimundo would.

She inhaled sharply as she felt someone's breath against her neck.

"Its really private back here, isn't it." came a gravely voice.

She didn't even think as her fist flew back towards the voice. When she made contact, she let out a scream, as well as the person she punched.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"OOOWWW!"

The shouts sounded at the same time.

"I believe that I have made twenty dollars from each of you." Fung smiled turning to the disappointed monks, and dragon.

"He had three minutes and three seconds left." Dojo sniffled as he handed Fung his money.

"Raimundo! You jerk."

"I think your fist hurt a little worse than my whisper." He complained rubbing his sore jaw.

"You know I hate being scared!" she countered.

"Why do you think I scared you!"

Kimiko got out from under the bridge, followed by Raimundo.

Raimundo then looked at Kimiko strangely, before gaining a slight tint to his cheeks, but grinning nonetheless. "Kimi, is that my sweatshirt?"

Kimiko stopped, her face heating up. "It was on the couch, and I wanted a sweatshirt." She said turning to him.

"I think you just wanted my sweatshirt."

"Oh please."

Raimundo just shook his head and walked up to her. "You can keep it if you would like."

Kimiko didn't say anything, but continued to blush.

Raimundo then put his arm across her shoulders, his grin widening. "I guess for Halloween your going as my girl aye?"

Raimundo then let out a grunt, as Kimiko punched him in the side. He looked down at her with a glare. "All you had to say was no."

Kimiko matched his glare. "I never said no."

()()()()()()

**Mau perdedor- sore loser.**


	4. Hysteria

**Here is a new one-shot. This one was inspired by the fact that it hasn't snowed where I live yet. *Sad face* But any way it's a long one-shot, but I like how it turned out. **

**Title: Hysteria **

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: It was the first snowfall. This only meant one thing; the annual snow down the shirt prank. But what happens when it doesn't happen? Hysteria. **

…

Snow fell down from the sky above the temple. It was the snow that would be perfect for packing, meaning they could make snowmen and snowballs very easily. Or it also meant that Raimundo would be able to conceal it, until he decided who's shirt that partially ball of snowflakes would enter.

Clay shuddered at the very thought. Mainly because he was from Texas, and snow usually doesn't fall in Texas. Also, the lowest temperature was maybe seventy degrees. Raimundo loved to use that to his advantage, seeing as he was Raimundo's main target when the snow fell.

He never did understand that though. Raimundo himself was from the warm climate of Brazil, and also admitted he didn't like the snow much. He should have said he loved the snow, so Raimundo wouldn't have even bothered as much. Probably would have focused on the resident Dragon of Fire. After all, Kimiko always did like to stay away from the cold as much as possible.

Now he just hoped that Raimundo wouldn't rip off Kimiko's window this year. Last year he did that, and with the temple being so far out in the middle of no-wheres-Ville, no one wanted to come out and fix it, and Raimundo only knew how to take the window off. So that whole winter, Clay had to share a room with his leader, because as Raimundo's punishment, he lost his room to the furious Kimiko.

Now he was wondering, where was Raimundo? It had been snowing since this morning, and Raimundo had not been seen. There weren't even any footprints in the snow. Clay decided to look around.

He walked towards the rooms. He peeked in each one. No one was in either of the rooms. He walked towards their recreation room. He had found no one once again. He then decided the kitchen would be the next best. He walked in, but had only found Omi.

"Hey Omi buddy." Have ya happened to see Raimundo anywher'?" Clay asked leaning against the counter.

"I only saw him once today, and that was when he went to take a shower." Omi answered. "He seemed as you would say galaxy."

"Ya mean spacey right." Clay then added. "Shouldn't you be getting slang better, I mean we have been her' like five years constantly correcting you!"

"Perhaps you should become a better teacher. I do know that if the characters were in opposite, I would be a magnificent teacher."

Clay rolled his eyes, and decided to change the topic. "Have ya maybe seen Kimiko?"

"Kimiko I believe she has also been looking for our leader. She seemed suspicious of his disappearance." As an afterthought, he added. "She was here about five minutes ago."

"She ain't the only one that's nervous." Clay muttered before walking off."

….

Her straight black hair was down today, and her bangs stopping just before her eyelashes. She scanned the vacant hallway, but nothing showed up on her scan. She started walking again, her hair swaying. But as soon as she started to walk, she heard other footsteps intermingle with her own. She quickly darted behind a decorative pillar, planning on surprising, who she was almost sure was Raimundo. He hadn't been seen all day. That only meant one thing; he was up to no good.

She heard the footsteps were very close to her hiding spot. She waited to hear a few more steps, so she would be sure to tackle him perfectly, and foil any attempts of putting any snow down her shirt. She leapt out from behind the pillar, ready to tackle Raimundo.

She soon realized that whoever she was in the process of tackling was not Raimundo. For starters she was nowhere close to getting her arms around the waist of this person. Also she realized that this person seemed considerably heavier, just for the fact that she almost bounced off the person when she jumped out.

"You're not Raimundo!" Kimiko exclaimed at the same time Clay did.

Clay then got up, and helped Kimiko up. "Sorry Kim. I thought that yous was Raimundo tryin' to get me with a snowball." He apologized. "If I would have known it was you, I wouldn't have thrown ya down like I was hog wrestling."

Kimiko scrunched her eyes shut, shaking her head back and forth just trying to forget what Clay had just said. "That's okay. If I knew I would have been tackling you, I think I would have thought better of my decision." She assured rubbing the back of her head.

Clay nodded, not sure if there was really anything he could say to respond to her. So instead he decided to change the topic. "So I hear and have witnessed that ya tryin' to find the missing leader as well."

"I am. I haven't seen him once today, and that just doesn't make sense to me." Kimiko answered, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"That's one reason, but it is the first snow taday, and usually the first snow is when he starts all his pranks involving snow, and the back of ma shirt." Clay said pointing his thumb towards his back.

"Me too." Kimiko said. "I just wish that he would put snow down Omi's back, or take away his window." She complained.

"At least he didn't build a pillow outta snow that looked exactly like ya pillow." He shuddered at the thought.

Kimiko shrugged in response. "He probably doesn't go after Omi with snow anymore because it's just Omi's element frozen."

"Besides, the first and last time Raimundo tried doing that to Omi, he got turned into an icicle." Clay laughed to himself at the memory.

Kimiko laughed along with him, but a thought popped into her head. "What would you say if we were to team up to look for Raimundo?"

"That's a mighty fine idea."

Raimundo looked over the corner of the wall, and laughed to himself. This was going to be his best prank yet. He walked away from the corner as the other two walked down the hallway, and stared after them. Oh yes, this would be very fun.

…

For the rest of the day, Clay and Kimiko searched every nook and cranny of the temple for Raimundo. They even dared to look outside, making them even more vulnerable to any attempts Raimundo could have had. They looked in the scroll room, probably one of the last places he would be caught dead. They searched every room in the temple, and checked for anything that could easily be made of snow, that would take them by surprise if they tried to use it.

Kimiko sighed, looking at the clock in the meditation room. It was already six, and they almost missed dinner, if it wasn't for Clay's stomach always reminding him when he needed his meals. They both grabbed meals to go, but waited a little to see if Raimundo would show up, which he didn't.

"Clay, where could he be?" Kimiko said exasperated. Her hair had become a frizzy and knotted, and she even looked exhausted. She was also now on edge. This whole time, Raimundo couldn't have just been avoiding them accidently. He had to be up to something.

"I don't kna where he could be. It's driving me slowly insane. I just know that he will behind the corner, just waiting to get me." Clay admitted, looking over his shoulder.

Kimiko looked at Clay. His robe was wrinkled, and his belt was also looser. His pants had black marks on it from crawling on the ground, and were also wrinkled. His hat was also a tad lopsided on his head, and his hair looked unkempt, like he hadn't even brushed it in days. "I am also on edge." Kimiko agreed. "I feel like every time we enter a different room, we are being watched.

"I just want him to get us already!" Clay yelled frustrated. "This anticipation is eating me up like a spider eating a fly."

"Ew."

After ten more minutes of nervously looking around each other, both decided to call it quits. They got up and left the meditation room. The whole time they made the trek back to their rooms, both Kimiko and Clay grew more nervous. The suspense was now starting to build up in them even more so. What if Raimundo got them well they were getting ready for bed? What if the reason he was missing all day was because he was planning something huge, something bigger than just a snowball down the shirt.

Kimiko then slowed her pace. She decided if Raimundo was going to jump out from behind something, let him get Clay. She knew he wasn't behind them, because they both checked the connecting hallways, or any other hiding place for that matter three or four times before completely moving forward. So she discretely walked behind Clay, hoping she would be safe from anything frozen.

Clay noticed Kimiko slowed her pace, but wrote it off as her being nervous, like he was. Besides Kimiko was like his sister. So he decided that it would be his job, because he knew Kimiko saw him like a brother, to protect his sister. Although, he wasn't sure if he liked the idea of being hit with the majority of the snow Raimundo was sure to have somewhere. He hoped that Raimundo would just happen to come up behind them.

"GAAHH!" Both Kimiko and Clay shouted as Omi happened to walk out of a hallway in front of them.

"Omi!" Kimiko screeched. "What do you think you are doing just walking out of hallways like that!"

Omi raised an eyebrow at the pair. Clay was just getting his breathing back under control, and Kimiko still had her hand over her heart. "You both seem quite leapy tonight."

"Jumpy." Clay corrected automatically.

"Then why are you jumpy?"

Clay and Kimiko glanced around them, and Kimiko bent down to Omi's height and whispered, "Raimundo hasn't pulled a prank on us today, involving snow."

"Why are you whispering?" Omi asked only to be shushed.

"We don't know where Raimundo is, and we haven't even seen a trace of him all day!"

"You know after you two left the kitchen, he came in for dinner about five minutes later."

"What!" both whispered harshly.

"Why didn't ya tell us!" Clay scolded.

"He said he saw you two, so I figured that you saw him!" Omi yelled getting frustrated. He didn't like being yelled at.

"That means," Kimiko started, gaining both boys attention, "Raimundo already set the trap!" She then grabbed onto Clay's shirt sleeve stepping closer looking behind her. "It could be anywhere."

Clay paled, glancing every direction. What if Raimundo had sent Omi as a distraction, and they were standing on the 'X' that marked the spot. "What was the last thing you and Raimundo talked about?"

Omi rolled his eyes. "You two are becoming extremely paranoid."

"Don't ya change the subject!"

"We talked about training!" Omi yelled.

Kimiko jumped. "What was that noise?"

"What noise!" Omi yelled.

"No wait, I think I heard it!" Clay yelled.

"I am leaving! This is nonsense!" Omi steamed as he walked off. "You are both going crazy!"

"Just keep on walking melon head!" Kimiko called after him. "You won't catch us off guard either. I know you are probably in on this!"

Omi turned the corner, and Clay let a smile play on his lips! "We sure showed him who is smarter!"

Both then bent lower to the ground when they thought that they heard another noise. "We shouldn't stay in the same spot too long."

They slowly started to venture off looking all around them. Raimundo had to keep himself from laughing. They both looked like crazy people who would walk up and down the streets in Rio looking for their long lost brother Ricky, who also happened to be some sort of animal. Maybe he should let them rest easy for the night. After all, they had been crazy since about two o'clock this afternoon.

Clay was no longer composed like normal, and was constantly looking all around him. His close were all dirty and wrinkled, and after knowing Clay for this long, he knew that Clay hated his close being all dirty and looking well like what the reputation of a cowboy is, a country bumpkin basically. Then there was his Kimiko.

He had never really seen Kimiko look that exhausted, and that on edge unless they had just been fighting, or new a big battle was coming up. Then her appearance. She normally would never be caught dead with a hair out of place, let alone her hair being a frizzy mess, and her clothes wrinkled.

Raimundo smiled to himself. He had his fun, and he would rest well tonight know that his prank was much more fulfilling than just putting a snowball down a shirt. He may as well let Clay and Kimi have a nice sleep too.

He walked into the area that held their rooms, and noticed that things were being flung out of Clay's room, and Kimiko's. He laughed to himself, this worked better than he thought. He walked silently towards the frame of Omi's cubicle, the first when you entered, and leaned against it.

"What are you guys doing? Cleaning Aye?" Things stopped being thrown, and silence filled the air, instead of a scuffling noise.

Clays head was the first to poke his head out of his cubicle. His hat was no longer on his head, revealing his disheveled hat hair. His eyes were narrowed, and he seemed to be scrutinizing him from head to toe. He then saw Kimiko walk out of her cubicle at the very end, her pillow in her hand, and her eyes also narrowed, but she looked skeptically at him.

"You two look like you have had a long day." Raimundo pointed out.

"Okay enough with this innocence crap." Clay blurted. "What did ya booby-trap?"

"I didn't do anything. I was being my lazy self all day, like usually."

"Oh please Pederosa! You have been up to something. It was the first fricken' snowfall of the year!" She yelled.

Raimundo could see her grip tighten on the pillow, and saw Clay stand out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah I know." He stated, shrugging his shoulders.

"What do ya mean ya know!" Clay yelled walking up in front of Raimundo, causing Rai to stand straight as well. "Every single year when the first snowfall falls, you always put snow down one of our shirts," Clay said pointing his thumb at Kimiko. "But you have been mysteriously missing all day, on the first snowfall!"

"It has made us both paranoid all day!" Kimiko added in. "We were just waiting for you to get us."

"Hate to disappoint this year." Rai grinned.

"Ya know what, since it probably ain't the best idea to hit the leader, I'm going to go take a nice relaxing shower, and get rid of my worries from this damn day!" Clay yelled walking out of the cubicle area.

Raimundo watched Clay leave chuckling to himself, then he turned to look at Kimiko, who had moved closer to him. "I haven't seen you all day menina." Rai smiled at him.

"Don't you dare menina me!" She yelled. "I have been paranoid all day because of you! I was worried at breakfast when you didn't show, but when it started to snow, I was only expecting a wet cold back!"

"Kimi, relax. You're going to rip your pillow." Rai said, trying to relax her. "And I clearly didn't put snow down your back, or take your window off."

"Oh no, what you did was much worse! You knew we would be expecting something, so you purposely let me, and Clay psych ourselves out until we went insane!" Kimiko yelled, gripping her pillow even tighter if possible.

"How do you know me so well?" Rai questioned her, his trade mark grin on his face.

Kimiko started hitting him with her pillow, over and over, venting her anger. She became more furious as she heard Raimundo laugh, and hit him harder. Raimundo started to run to his room, and she of course followed.

Raimundo picked up his own pillow, and started hitting her back just to retaliate for pure fun. He continued to laugh the whole time, even though Kimiko was still mad. When he heard Kimiko start to laugh as well, he knew that she was not too angry anymore.

After a few more minutes of the pillow fight, Raimundo dropped his pillow, and grabbed Kimiko's out of her hands, and threw it back down by her room. He was still smiling at her as she looked at him confused, but still smiling.

"What are you doing?" Kimiko questioned as she backed away slowly. She saw him put his hands behind his back, and wasn't sure what he was doing.

"Nothing." He grinned at her.

"AAHH!" Kimiko turned her head towards the direction of the scream, which came from Clay.

Kimiko was going to ask if Raimundo had anything to do with this, but suddenly Raimundo was right in front of her. Before she could react, he reached behind her and pulled at her collar, shoving snow down the back of her robes.

"Rai!" Kimiko screeched, shoving him away.

She jumped around trying to get the snow to melt and drop out from her back. Once she had successfully rid her back of a major chunk of the snow, she turned to Raimundo, who was laughing. "You, you… smartass!"

"The fact that both of you thought you were safe, priceless." Rai laughed. "I knew Clay would want to head off to the showers after a day like today. I just happened to turn off the warm water."

Kimiko hit him in his shoulder, which disrupted his laughing. "It was the first snowfall." Rai laughed at her again, and looked down the hallway, wondering if Clay would yell at him now or wait till he took a proper shower.

He brought his attention back to Kimiko when she wrapped her arms around his neck. He raised his eyebrow, but still put his arms around her waist, not wanting to pass on the chance to hold his girl. She was smiling at him, and suddenly something in his mind clicked. But before he could get the chance to pull away, Kimiko shoved the chunk of snow that fell out of her back, down his.

"Cold,cold,cold." Raimundo repeated even after the snow fell out of his robes.

Kimiko was laughing at him, with her eyes closed, holding her stomach. He took the opportunity to pick up his pillow and walk up to her with it and hit her.

Kimiko opened her eyes, ready to retaliate again, but stopped herself when he stuck his hand out towards her. She looked at him waiting for him to explain.

"Love, I offer a truce."

She looked at him skeptically, but shook his hand, and started laughing again as he pulled her into him again, snickering as well. He brushed some of her frizzy hair out of her face, and rested his hand behind her head.

"This truce better last for a long time, because I never want snow down my back again." Kimiko smiled up at him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck again.

Rai only leaned down and gave her kiss, which she gladly accepted. They would have gone further in their make out session, if Clay didn't storm in.

"I hope you realize you can't apologize to me that easily." Clay glared at the Brazilian.

"Good thing I don't plan on it." Rai grinned, rocking him and Kimiko back and forth.


	5. Holiday

Author Talk: So here is another chapter of inspiration. It has been quite the wait I know, but I hope you enjoy some early Valentine's day fluff!

Title: Holiday

Rating: K+, maybe T.

Summary: You all know what day this is for! Have fun reading.

The snow fell lightly, turning to water as it hit the ground. A door could be heard opening, then creaking shut slowly, before slamming against the frame by the wind. Slushy footsteps then followed as a figure ran across the courtyard, and opened another door, and swiftly ran inside and locking the door, before darting off.

Once again the door that slammed shut, burst open and this creak closed, but this time, the footsteps were a much quicker pace, and produced a bigger splash of slush. The door that had just been locked was now about to be open again, but only barged a centimeter, due to it being locked of course. With a few seconds of pulling at the door in an attempt to jimmy the lock, footsteps raced back over to the other door, only to have it locked as well.

"Hey!" yelled a disgruntled girl, "Open this damn door!" as she formed a fist and started to beat against the red wooden door. She stopped her knocking momentarily, so she could here if anyone was to answer her demand. Unfortunately, no one would.

She glared at the door before walking back slowly, calculating her next move. To set the door ablaze, would possibly mean the temple shortly after as well, or just making the temple a frozen over hell for the rest of winter. Another option was to go in search of another open door, but that would mean making it onto the roof, which was sure to be slippery from the snow.

The girl looked at her surroundings, and realized that she had wound up right in his trap. In the center courtyard, with only two doors in or out, and both were conveniently locked, with no one to let her in. She sat on the edge of the fountain, located in the center of the yard. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and let out a huff.

He was very lucky that it wasn't that cold out, or she wouldn't even think of accepting anything he had to offer as an apology. No wonder all she had her thicker robes in her closet, he had it all planned out, and she, like an idiot, fell for it. "I hope your enjoying this!" her voice echoed off the stone walls, "Because it's the last time you will have any fun for awhile." She mumbled under her breath.

A face glanced through the window looking into the courtyard. His mischievous grin, grew into a mischievous smile. He gave a wave of his hand, and the small amount of snow falling from the sky, started to fall at an angle. He watched her for a few more moments, until he heard a beeping from another room. He walked backwards, still watching her, before turning around completely and walking towards the beeping.

This plan was so perfect. Stealling all her clothes from her closet except a few and throwing them in the laundry room: hiding, or eating most of the food, forcing some of the monks, and Clay to go to town for more; and then hiding all the tea in a random bush, that he couldn't quite remember which one, forcing Omi and the rest of the tea crazed monks to town as well, because the others already left.

"Raimundo!" he almost cringed hearing his name being screeched, as his little firefly finally lost her patience, which only took five minutes mind you. He made his way back to the nearest locked door, and peeked through it again. He gave a small chuckle. She still sat on the edge of the fountain, with her arms and legs crossed, and her now slightly damp hair, dotted with small specks of white, with a merciless look upon her face. He really did think she was cutest when she was angry. He then made his way to unlatch the door facing her back, which was difficult, but managed to do so silently.

He set down some of what he was carrying, still not gaining her attention, until he placed a wool blanket across her shoulders. He saw she was ready to start screaming her head off, but easily beat her to it, with ease in his voice.

"Now how did you end up locked out here on a cold Februarys' day." He started, placing a small fold up tray in front of her, and then placing a small thermos and two mugs on the table. "You don't even have anything to keep you warm. Good thing I came along and noticed your predicament." He gave her his famous shit-eating grin.

Kimiko merely grumbled under her breath.

"I am sorry my darling, I didn't quite catch that." he chuckled, as he placed a hat on top of her head, and then proceeded to poor some hot chocolate into both of their mugs. He continued to smile at her; well she only gave him a suspicious look.

He then plopped down next to her, their legs and arms touching, steeling part of the blanket, so it covered both of them equally. "Go on, drink some hot cocoa, it warms your soul." He smiled into his cup, "and hopefully your heart." He murmured into his mug.

Kimiko gave him a sideways glare, but picked up her mug, and took a sip. She sighed in content as the warm liquid did in fact warm her up. His laugh almost made her wish she didn't, but she found the cocoa to delightful to scold him. Besides, she was slightly impressed with all his planning for this, this… whatever this was.

She set her mug down and turned her head to face Raimundo. "So, what's the big deal here?" she asked, poking him in his chest.

"What big deal?" he said toying with her as he grabbed onto her hand with his.

Kimiko gave him a bemused look. "Oh come on! What is behind this elaborate plan? Why the plan at all?"

Rai looked at her, his grin still on his face. "Well if you really want to know, Clay put the idea in my head."

"Clay?" Kimiko muttered unbelievingly.

Rai let out a chuckle. "Yes Clay." He said hugging her closer. "He was all upset that he couldn't make it home today. Some holiday in America I guess."

Kimiko nodded her head as she placed her head on his shoulder. "Anything else."

"Well, it is a holiday to tell people how much you love them and care about them." He explained, "And normally Clay would go spend it with his family. But luckily for him, it inspired me." He then placed his hand on her cheek, and had her look at him. When she was looking at him, he slowly bent down and kissed her slowly, before pulling away slowly. "I love you."

Kimiko's eyes fluttered opened, meeting his forest eyes. "I love you." She then leaned in again for another kiss, which Raimundo gladly obliged to. After a few moments, they separated. Rai then shifted, grabbing something alongside him.

"And as tradition, Clay also told me, you get something for your love interest." Rai then gave her a small box, and opened it.

Inside the box was a silver ring, with the symbol for infinity front and center. But what was engraved on the inside stood out most to the awe struck girl. Engraved on the inside was the word _always._

"Rai!" Kimiko gasped.

Raimundo interrupted her again. "This is my promise to you. That we are always going to be there for each other, and always love another with all our heart." He then let a grin reappear on his face. "Cheesy and cliché, but every word is true."

Kimiko looked up at him. "Rai, its beautiful. I feel bad now that I didn't get anything for you."

"You know what you can do for me Kimi; you can put it on."

Kimiko gave a small laugh. "Of course."

Once the ring was slipped on her right ring finger, Kimiko kissed him again. This time though, it went much further, and much longer. By the end, both gasped for air, and had absolutely no space left between them, both hugging each other tightly.

They then went in again once some of their breath was caught, snow falling around them in a picturesque seen, perfect for a postcard. Neither noticed the clan of monks, and fellow Dragons, looking out the windows at the two lovers.


	6. Holler!

Title: Holler

Rating: K+ (a swear word.)

Summery: How much fun can you have at an old closed down theme park. Well the monks find out.

AN: I am sosososososososososo sooorrrryyyy! I have just been a combination of busy and just plain lazy. I really didnt mean to make you guys wait so long for an update! Gosh, I don't think I can say sorry enough! But I hope you enjoy this update from me! Hopefully I will be getting back to Turbulence soon too! So without any more wait...

%%%

Kimiko and Raimundo's screams could be heard ringing through the closed abandoned theme park. They were of course on the latest Wu hunt, and naturally ran into trouble almost immediately. Jack's robots backed them into the old dusty cars, which they tripped into well avoiding never ending laser blasts. Jack, not being completely dumb, saw the opportunity to turn the rusty coaster on (with some difficulty).Jack had laughed his evil laugh as the cars took off at an impressive pace considering the park hadn't seen people in ages or any maintenance either.

The two dragons had just finished untangling themselves after the trip into the car, but didn't escape the metal bar that pinned them in the car, which was very uncomfortable considering the padding had deteriorated, and the positions they were in was not proper posture for roller coasting.

Raimundo's left leg was hanging out the side of the rusty yellow car, well his right leg and hip were enclosed under the metal arm. Kimiko on the other hand had the majority of her left side trapped under Raimundo. Kimiko's right hand was braced on the front of the car, attempting to squirm free, but knew it was futile.

Kimiko stopped wiggling about when Raimundo asked: "Why was this park closed down again?"

Kimiko rested her head in the corner of the metal rust bucket as she watched the peak of the track coming closer, and closer. She then muttered out her response. "Safety."

Raimundo's head leaned back against Kimiko's shoulder as he looked up at her. "Are you serious?!" She nodded her head, but soon let out an ear piercing scream, as the coaster began to crest the top of the coaster.

Raimundo on the other hand grunted in slight irritation as Kimiko's nails began to dig into the skin on his shoulder, and her other hand was able to grip around his waist. Basically he now knew what being a teddy bear would be like. He didn't have enough time to truly reflect as the coaster started to descend down the almost seventy-five degree drop.

Although, Raimundo, being an adrenaline junky, put his hands in the air and let out a scream of pure fun, which momentarily drowned out Kimiko's scream of terror. The coaster sped over the old metal and wood track, still at an amazing speed. Raimundo kept laughing and screaming down the maybe two-hundred foot drop; well Kimiko kept repeating her death threats against Jack.

Clay and Omi stopped in their tracks as the moving cars passed along on the tracks that were presently in front of them. They both looked at each other clearly confused as to why they were even on a roller coaster to begin with. But thankfully Kimiko's screams cleared up any confusion.

"…KILL JACK!" was the last of a scream they heard, and moved into action in a flash.

"Dojo, where is tha' Wu!" Clayed yelled well running to where they saw a glimpse of Jacks black trench coat.

"Its, its…" Dojo stuttered out.

"Dojo!" Omi and Clay yelled in unison.

"UP, IT'S UP!" Dojo blurted out finally, causing Clay and Omi skid to a halt, and looked up. And just as Dojo said, a far distant shiny object glimmered under the setting sun. Clay grimaced as he realized the ride it was stuck on, and at the top of the ever popular Ferris wheel.

Clay gave an involuntary shudder. This wheel would leave in its shadow a thousand foot building, and that was a good thousand feet too high for Clay. He was after all the Dragon of Earth, and liked to stay as close to the ground as possible. "I wish I was trapped on that coaster righ' now."

"Let's jolt into action!" Omi yelled encouragingly ignoring Clay's comment.

"That is 'jump' into action." Clay corrected subconsciously. He was too busy trying to overcome his extreme height fear. I took him a good few months to get use to riding on Dojo, but he kept telling himself it was almost the same thing. Then an idea hit him in the middle of his little pep talk. "Dojo, fly us up there!"

Dojo complied with the command, and jumped off Omi's shoulder and grew. The two jumped on and started upwards, just as Jack also spied the Wu. "Quicken your speed Dojo!" Omi yelled as he saw Jack on his way to the Wu.

Suddenly, everyone was once again distracted as the tracks of the coaster led the speeding car by the Ferris wheel, along with its screaming occupants. Raimundo was still woot wooting away, unlike Kimiko who was still busy screaming her death threats, and was clearly glaring at Jack.

Kimiko then seemed to have something click in her mind. Jack was just in the reach of her free hand, and she didn't pass up the opportunity to reach out and try her best to grab Jack. Luckily for her, she was able to grab Jacks trench coat, "You are coming with us." She yelled and pulled him along for the ride.

Jacks girly screamed rang throughout the park, and possibly even through space as Kimiko kept a death grip on him. Clay let out deep laugh as Kimiko grabbed Jack. "Well this jus' got too easy!"

Omi successfully grabbed the activated Wu, after he too finished laughing at the expense of Jack, again. "Let's hurry and save our friends from the metal monster!" Omi cheered as Dojo descended back to the ground.

"It ain't a monster." Clay chuckled, but still jogged behind Omi, to find the beginning of the roller coaster. Clay glanced at the watch he was wearing and guessed that Kimiko and Raimundo had been stuck on this coaster for a good ten minutes.

"Shouldn't the ride stop after the first time?" Dojo questioned to no one in particular.

"Well the park is closed for a reason." Clay countered, as Dojo shrugged in agreement. "How will we stop it?" he then proposed.

Everyone then started to think of the best way to stop them. "We need to hurry!" Clay bellowed, rushing to find something to do, as roller coaster was starting to come back to the beginning. Omi then beamed as he fished in his robes for a certain Wu.

"Orb of Tornami!" Omi screeched as water shot out of the orb, and gushed towards the wheels of the cars. "Ice!" he added right after the water touched the wheels. The Cars came to a squeaking rough halt, as friction started to work its magic.

Jack kept screaming, not realizing the ride had ceased. "Oh come on!" Raimundo whined.

"Get the bar up already!" Kimiko bellowed, very irritated as she dropped Jack on the ground. Clay followed her instructions, not wanting her pissed off any more, and hurried to the control panel. He studied the panel, not entirely sure which of the buttons to click.

"Anytime now!" Raimundo added, "The bar is starting to rub me the wrong way." Clay gave a disgusted look, and Kimiko let out and even bigger groan of disgust. Clay then decided on lever that with the worn out letters that appeared to say release. The bar immediately went up, and sighs of relief were heard.

"Get off of me Pedrosa!" Kimiko grunted pushing him off of her.

Raimundo let out a good natured laugh and complied with her request, even though it was slightly rude. Jack however took the chance to make his escape, well the dragons were distracted. "I'm telling my mom!" he called back at them as he took off into the sky with his remaining jackbots.

Everyone just glared at the back of Jacks retreating form, but Dojo broke up the glare fest. "How many times did you guys go around that track?"

Rai and Kimiko glanced at each other as if they were mentally comparing numbers. "Seven, maybe eight times." Rai shrugged. "It was damn fun!" he added stretching his hands in the air, grinning his mischievous grin.

"Real fun." Kimiko muttered sarcastically, leaning against the railing of the ride for support. "I love not being able to walk in a straight line."

"Why?" Omi of course asked confused.

"Jok-ing" she yelled at him.

Clay then eased the tension of the situation Kimiko was causing. "Before we go, I want to find a rest room." Omi then sheepishly admitted his own need to pee, and the two set off.

"The ride wasn't that bad." Raimundo nudged Kimiko in the shoulder. "I mean once Jack came along for the ride, it got ten times better!"

"He deserved it." Kimiko stubbornly stated.

"Defiantly."

The two went into a comfortable silence. The sun had fully descended behind the horizon, and the stars were starting to accent the glowing of the moon. Kimiko then decided to add a light conversation. "If I ever get trapped on a roller coaster again, I hope it's with you." She hit him lightly in the shoulder.

Rai grinned at her, "Me too girl." He said giving her a side hug, and kissed the side of her head.

%%%

**Not much fluff in here, but I hope it was still a good read. I would have liked for more, but it just wasn't going to fit in this story. Once again, sorry about the long, long, long wait time. I will do my absolute best to get Turbulence updated too! I was just hit with inspiration for this story after going to an amusement park with some of my friends. So please review! It will let me know that people actually still like me after not updating. **

**xbonex**


	7. Heart

Title: Heart

Rating: T

Summary: She just needed to hear him say what he wrote and see the emotion. But what she got instead was so much more than she had intended to.

AN: Hey, hey! I am back once again! This song is inspired by the song Endlessly by The CAB. (Look 'em up, they are amazing!) Thanks for those who favored this story and followed it! So let me know what you think of this one! The fluff in here is suffocating… just a warning

_%%%%_

Kimiko glided through the temple in search of composer of a certain letter. She had found the letter when she opened up her laptop for her daily surfing of the web. She couldn't believe he had written such a note, and decided to duck and dodge her ever since she received the paper.

She wasn't mad, no, not by a longshot. This note surpassed the ones her papa had left for her in her lunch when she was just a little girl. This note probably meant more to her than all those notes that she had secretly saved, combined.

A smile graced her rose lips as she thought back to her childhood merriment, but soon got back on the original thought track that she set out of her room with. She wanted to find Raimundo, but she also knew that she needed to. She wanted to hear him say the words he wrote, she needed to hear the emotion, and see it.

Despite Rai always having his flirty streak in him, he was a shy, sheepish, and slightly awkward guy when it came to actually showing his true, serious emotions. Well more specifically the emotion of love. And Kimiko couldn't help but adore that quality of him, because it showed he could be vulnerable and sensitive. Plus he was only like that around her, which made pride well up within her, knowing what they had together was in fact completely and undeniable real.

Some people didn't understand the relationship they shared, like some of her friends and peers from Japan. Hell, her own papa was still unsure, not that he would ever tell her that. But she could always tell by the way his voice sounded when Raimundo was brought up in the conversation.

Kimiko shook her head of the negative people clouding her mind, or unromantic she liked to call them. She instead shifted her complete focus on to finding the ever moving wind dragon. She sometimes thought of him like a shark: if he stopped moving, he would die.

She let out a light chuckle at the comparison, as she folded up the letter, and placed it delicately in her pocket, so she wouldn't wrinkle or tear it. If she did find Raimundo in the kitchen, she didn't want him to see the letter. She didn't want him going all awkward so soon.

Kimiko inwardly back flipped a dozen times upon seeing him in the kitchen, and absolutely no one else.

"Hey Rai." She stated casually, not wanting him suspicious of her.

She noticed how he was slightly surprised to see her, but he covered it up extremely quick. "I thought you were online shopping your inheritance to dust?" he teased as he reached for a cup in the cupboard, his grin appearing.

Kimiko titled her head at him and gave a playful glare. "Nah, not today." She responded, "I decided I wanted to spend time with you."

She had walked up to him well explaining herself, and had placed a finger on his nose teasingly. She wasn't sure what emotion had flashed through his eyes, whether it was disappointment or relief. Gosh he was awful with telling his feelings.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked turning towards the fridge, to retrieve whatever drinks sounded best. He missed the small glare she gave him, when he had turned around, almost causing her to fall.

"How about a walk." She suggested, running her hand along the edge of the counter, not looking at him. "And you get to choose where we walk to." She added as an afterthought, finally looking up at him.

Raimundo looked at her skeptically, but soon a devilish grin developed, that made Kimiko shiver slightly. All she could think of was how interesting this walk was going to be.

About forty-five minutes later, Kimiko was glaring at Raimundo back, as they trudged up the mountain side. When she suggested a walk, she was thinking he would choose the garden or the woods. No, he had to choose a hike.

"Rai, where are we going?" she asked for the umpteenth time, hoping to get a direct answer out of him. She was delightfully surprised when he turned around and scooped her up in a bear hug, and lifted off into the air.

She held on tight to the material at the back of his shirt, after looking down, and only seeing a speck of what was the temple. Only thirty seconds of air time however, and they soon landed on a ledge much to Kimiko's relief.

He let her go after telling her to turn around. When she did, her breath was lost. The ledge they were on overlooked the whole forest, and the river that flowed in and around it. They weren't high enough for wisps of clouds to interfere with the view, but were high enough that birds were flying below them, and above the forest.

"It looks like a painting!" she exclaimed. She wasn't surprised when Rai didn't respond, for she wasn't expecting him to. But she was shocked however when he wrapped his arm over shoulders and kissed her jaw right below her ear.

She looked back and smiled at him when he pulled back. She was about to speak, but he beat her to it with a tut-tut, and a waggle of his finger. She looked quizzically at him when he then motioned for her to sit on the cold rock, which she did.

"Kimi." He started off, but cleared his throat and started again, and grabbed each of her hands in his.

"Kimi, I am nowhere near perfect, as we all know. And I know that last trip to Tokyo was worse than what was expected for you." He said, referring to the recent trip to Tokyo to celebrate their anniversary of dating for one and a half years. "Your friends clearly think I am loco, and no good. Because apparently ripped jeans are frowned upon." He laughed at his tiny joke.

Kimiko was about to speak up, but once again he interrupted her. "Shush, let me finish." He flashed his boyish grin at her, letting her know he wasn't yelling at her. "And your father was clearly worried about this still, what did he call it again?" he asked rhetorically, making Kimiko grin.

"Oh that's right," he said pretending to have just thought of the answer, "the rushing hormones of secluded temple life. He said that the effect still hasn't worn off yet, or some other dumb excuse like that." They both chuckled for a few seconds after the strange reference to their relationship. Suddenly though, the lightness of the conversation changed to a much more serious tone, as Raimundo moved one had to gently run through her hair.

"I went to town that Wednesday before we left for Japan, Kimi, and I couldn't afford a single thing, other than something plastic. And that is not good enough for you, not by a long shot." Sighing, he let out everything that was pent up inside. " My jeans may be ripped, and I don't give a fuck that your friends think I am just some guy from Brazil with nothing to my name, and anything but perfect. This isn't going to be easy, I can guarantee that. They won't make it easy" His gripped tightened on her hand as he continued his emerald eyes boring into her electric blue. "But Kimiko, I know I am no angel, but I will love endlessly, because I promise you, that I am perfect for you."

Kimiko gave up holding back the small trickle of a tear that fell from the corner of her eyes, as he finished his speech, or so she thought. "And as primal, old fashioned, or self-absorbed as this sounds, Kimi, you need me. You don't need any miracle girl, you just need me."

When he did stop talking, he wiped the tear from her cheek with his thumb, before reaching for his own neck. He then took off the medallion that hung from his neck, and picked up one of Kimiko's hands and placed the medal in it, and closing her fingers around it.

He then leaned his forehead against hers, as he whispered; "This may not be like your dreams, but I hope you will wear it."

Kimiko's mind was so jumbled that she couldn't even give him a simple squeak of her voice, but luckily her instincts took over for her as she lurched forward and kissed him. His hands immediately cupped her face, as he deepened the kiss, not bothering for permission to her mouth.

Kimiko held on tight to his medallion, well her other hand gripped his wrist in her hands. They stayed in the intimate embrace for several moments, but the need for air was unfortunately stronger than the contact of their lips. Both kept their eyes closed as they caught their breath, foreheads once again touching.

"Yes." Kimiko breathed out after a few moments, opening her eyes smiling at him.

Raimundo just smiled at her, loving how her face was flushed, and the happiness in her eyes. "That was much better than the letter, aye?"

Kimiko then went wide eyed at him. "How did you know that I read it?"

"I watched you go into your room, menina."

Kimiko just gave a playful glare up at him, but did answer him. "Much."

Raimundo then pulled her in for another kiss, but this one much more sweet and gentle then the earlier one. He took his time, as if just kissing her for the first time, getting to know her. Kimiko smiled into the kiss, as her hands wrapped around his neck, and one tangling itself in his hair.

The only thing on Kimiko's mind was how much better he got at showing his emotions and the letter that had just simply stated:

_Kimi, I love you. Just always remember that, no matter what anyone says._

_Raimundo._

_%%%%_

**I have been hit with the love bug… for this couple at least. It was inspired from the song Endlessly by The CAB. I have wanted to write a story with this song, but it just wouldn't flow before, until now. But I think it turned out quite lovely. Let me know if you agree, or disagree. Oh, and tell me which one of these one-shots has been your favorite thus far! I am interested to know!**

**I hope to write at you lovelies real soon again! **


	8. Home

**Title: Home**

**Summary: Clay reflects on his life before the temple. It was a relief to have this day become just like any other. **

**An: I wanted to do a one-shot with Clay as the front man, but I of course needed some source of inspiration. Well I found the muse for my Clay-shot The song I was inspired, and saw Clay fitting in, was the song Highway 20 Ride by the Zac Brown Band. (I listen to all sorts of music.)**

**And another thing, he will most likely be out of character compared to the show. It always made me so mad that the creators of the show made him such a typical stereotype of America (Basically a fat cowboy that lived on a farm). I can begin to tell you how much that bugged me about Clay. I hate those judgments. **

**So this will explore Clay's mind and serious side that was not quite ever given to him in the show, and my explanation of his Mom. Sorry about that rant, but it was much longer in my head, and I think my fingers are now bruised. **

…

This date was engrained in Clay's mind like his birthday, and Christmas was. For most people this anniversary date was a time of celebration, and for a time it was for Clay too, but now it brought the opposite emotion of joy. He hated the date; it just meant that his family was a broken one.

Today was the former date of Clay's parent's anniversary of the day they said 'I Do' to each other. They were married for sixteen years, but even Clay knew it was a rocky last couple years of their marriage. They divorced when Clay was twelve, and his mom promptly packed up and moved quite the distance away, which was awful considering the shared custody his parents had.

The relationships of the family were tested, and some were extremely strained. Him and his sister were a main example, but lately it has been better he thought. Him and his mom were talking, but it always became awkward after a couple of minutes.

He always thought it was because the day she had left the house after yelling divorce over and over, Clay had been there, and knew that he put a lot of the blame on her. Sure it was true, he did blame her, but he also knew that it took two to tango. If he kept in better contact with his mom, he would tell her that he didn't blame her for the divorce, but more her attitude after it.

She had won majority of the custody. Clay couldn't say primary though, because when him and his sister were with her, she was never actually there. But for a time, he liked it that way. For a good few years, and sometime well he was at the temple, him and his dad never talked. Or if they did it was for Christmas or his birthday.

But his mind had changed within the last year. He didn't realize the stress his dad had been put through with the divorce, and the money difficulties. He was the one driving between the ranch and the city to pick and drop off.

Clay felt he should have realized sooner that his dad was actually trying, and doing his best. He felt guilty for not realizing that his dad felt just as awful, and didn't know how to do anything normal anymore, because his world was flipped around and thrown in a blender. A letter sent to Clay by his father really sent this point home.

Clay took out the letter and read it over in his head:

_I actually wrote this a while ago, and I thought I should send this to you now._

_I travel every other Friday, but I would prefer not to. It is a waste of a day. I would rather spend time talking, tell you things I haven't. First I am sorry that your mom and I could not manage to get along. I guess the only thing I can say to that is people change, the love moves in opposite directions. So I drive, and use the time to think I suppose, and I tend to scare myself into thinking that you hate me, and I hope that this is not true. This thinking is slowly killing me, and I think it put a gloomy mood on our time together. _

_But I hope now, those visits make you smile, and that you may understand my distance._

_I count the miles and the hours till I can see you, and your sister again, and I can't wait till I can hold you again. Son, I hope that one day, that if you walk in my shoes, that you will see there was nothing else to do. That was the only way to work it out. And I still know that part of you may hate me, but I please hope that you won't think of me as a man that didn't care at all. _

_Clay, I am truly sorry that you can't have the perfect life, which I couldn't give it to you. But son, I love you, and I just hope you don't stay distant from your family anymore._

_Love your Dad. _

Clay put the letter down, and leaned his head against the wall, his hat for once not atop his head. He called his dad up after that letter, and had made arrangements to go home. He was sure glad too. It was a nice break from the temple, and an eye opener as well. It was a great time; he didn't even know that his family was a broken one. And it made something very clear, that his father was a great man, that he didn't give enough credit to.

A knock interrupted Clay's thought. He pushed himself up from the ground, and moved to push his curtain to the side. He smiled seeing Kimiko standing in front of his door.

"Hey Kimi." He greeted.

"Are you feeling fine?" she asked looking concerned. He smiled at her. She knew why he retired to his room, and was always looking out for him on this day, since he had been to the temple. He had told her, because she related to his predicament.

"I am just fine." He smiled at her putting a hand on her shoulder. "I just going to grab some lunch."

Kimiko beamed at him, "I would love to join you."

"Maybe we will sit outside, it is a lovely day out afterall."

…..

Fini! I hope you enjoyed my Clay-shot. It was a serious one I suppose, but I hope the ending was light and enjoyable.

Let me know what you peeps think of this one for shizzle my home sizzles.

.


End file.
